


The Jock and his Ghoul

by Jokerkookies



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human!Jihoon, Kissing, M/M, Mild sexual contents, Short, Suicide, ghost au, ghost!Daniel, nielwink, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerkookies/pseuds/Jokerkookies
Summary: In which Park Jihoon, an above average college kid, moves into his new apartment only to find that it’s been haunted by an annoyingly clingy and perverted ghost.





	The Jock and his Ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> Um yea. So this is my first story and probably my last since I’m so bad at everything but um I hope anyone reading this enjoys it.

“Great, it’s dusty as hell” were the first set of words to have left the young brunettes rouge lips upon entering the rundown apartment, flat- whatever the hell the dump was called.

As he walked into the dusty corridor, Jihoon started to regret his decision of picking a cheaper, more available accommodation compared to a well off, expensive but an overall liveable condition. Though he couldn’t really complain since his college fees left him pretty broke anyways.

He was now on his way to explore the few rooms that were there, pulling his heavy ass luggages along with him. While exploring the rooms he noticed a dirty bunny plushy hooked onto one of the hanger cliffs. “What the hell, I thought they removed all the old crap” he quietly mumbled to himself before staring back at the hollow, souless plushy as he sent out a bitter and slightly worried smile.

”Guess it’s just you and me Rippy”

After fumbling around for a while, Jihoon finally sat down in one corner of a room he figured was meant to be the bedroom, as he quickly began unpacking all his luggages.

His mom made sure to pack everything from underwear to washi tape so he had quite a bit of unpacking to do. 

 

-

 

Once all the unpacking and cleaning were complete, Jihoon finally managed to breathe in the dump that was his home from now on for 3 whole years.

He had begged his mom to not send him off to such a far away college but did anyone ever listen to him?- no, and so he was doomed to live this awkward noodles-for-breakfast-lunch-and-dinner life.

 

Other then the not-so-exciting life, Jihoon did have some worries surrounding the house itself. Now it may have just been his annoying brother being annoying again but apperantly there used to be a boy around his age living here. The boy went to the same college aswell. He was in his last year when something went horribly wrong and he committed suicide.

 

so there may or may not be some sort of an evil spirit wondering around, but right now Jihoon had other things to worry about and that left him pretty oblivious.

”should I go take a quick shower before they come?” Jihoon mumbled to himself.

There were meant to be a few people arriving with his fridge, tv and porn stash- a curtesy of his brothers genius idea, along with the light people coming in to fix the broken lights that were scattered around all levels of the flat. Jihoon had spoken about the renovation beforehand but you-can-never-trust-fake-ass-people-can-you so it was left for the male to take to his own hands.

after a few seconds of thought, he decided that it would be best to shower and took out his towel and toiletries before walking to the bathroom which was now looking quite a bit better compared to the hell it was before he cleaned it up.

 

as jihoon took his clothes off and started showering, a weird feeling surrounded him. A weird vibe.

 

it was already pretty dark due to the lights not working properly so it might have just been his eyes playing tricks on him. But for a second, Jihoon could’ve sworn that he saw a shadow outside of his shower curtains.

 

”it’s nothing, it’s nothing” he repeatedly muttered.

 

Jihoon’s always been pretty scared of ghosts and spirits so the fact that he was still managing to stay conscious after seeing a human figure literally right outside his curtain was already an accomplishment.

”okay calm down” slapping himself straight, Jihoon quickly ran out of the shower as he grabbed his oversized shirt and quickly put it on.

”....where’s my trousers?” He could’ve sworn he had left all his clean clothes on top of his bed. But seeing as how it’s not there- “was I imagining again?”

 

jihoon walked over to the almira, slowly opening it to search for a bottom to his attire before hearing a knock on the door.

“COME IN” He yelled out as he assumed it to be the men with his goods “ITS OPE-“

 

And as he was midway his sentence, a pair of pale translucent arms reached out of the almira and pulled him inside.

 

-

 

 

 

“Jihoon-ssi?” The voice called out.

“Are you in there?” It asked.

 

but no matter how many times the same questions were repeated time and time again, the recipient to reply was nowhere to be seen.

 

that is because he was inside..he was stuck inside the wardrobe.

 

A pair of pale arms were tightly wrapped around Jihoons thin waist as the broad torso connected to it became the rest for the males upper body.

”let me g-“ his warm, pink lips got darker and darker as the blood circulated through, trapped inbetween a pair of equally soft yet cold flesh that seemed to show no signs of letting go.

 

”jihoon-ssi?”

 

”sto-“ trying to push against with all his force it seemed to be a useless gesture as the kiss only got more aggressive and sloppy with his body pulled tightly against the others.

 

‘helphelphelphelp’ He screamed out in his mind as Jihoon finally opened his eyes which were closed shut all this time.

 

”its, faded’

 

the figure was see through. Completely see through.

and as Jihoons soul froze at the sight, it’s eyes opened wide, staring right back into the dark abyss.

 

“JSJDIWOSM” the shrill muffled scream notified the males searching outside as they quickly opened the almira to find nothing but the male half naked and completely wet, not to mention in-shock.

 

”what the hell was that?” Jihoon gasped out, trying to regain his breath as he rubbed his blood red lips.

”Oh. Have you met the ghost of the boy wonder?” One of the carriers questioned.

 

 

 

”I guess”

 

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

“Wait- fuck what?”


End file.
